Sasuke new girlfriend
by rachelloveheart00
Summary: this is about when Sauske and sakura find out that narutgo have lots of brother and sisters sauske finds a girl name rachel and falls in love with her
1. Chapter 1

` Naruto was walk to the ramen shop to eat some ramen when he saw a girl with orange hair and had a big chest then knew it was his sister Orihime. Orihime was walking until a lots of ninja boys surrounding her then a boy with blonde hair came running trying to past through the boys but fall on the floor she saw and ran to him and said " are you okay NARUTO do you have any injuries on you" after they got up and NARUTO saw his teammates SAUSKE and SAKURA ran to him. SAKURA saw the girl and push her down on the and sat next to NARUTO and ask him "are you okay did she do something to you" he said he was ok then went to his sister and help her off the ground she got up. Hello, my name is Orihime Uzumaki nice too meet you both. Sauske and Sakura look confused and said "Naruto does not have any brothers or sisters or parents" Orihime ask "where is Rachel she must of got lost I told her to stay together with me and where is Astera they both got lost together". Until they saw to blondes running from a hole lot of ninja boys running after them Rachel ran into Sauske and Astera stop quick before she ran into someone and land on the dirt floor. Rachel was wake up and saw state she was in and blush dark red and got up from the boy and ran to her sister Orihime and said "that boy is pevert he look up my skirt".

CHAPTER 1 The meeting Sauske and Rachel


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Sauske was look at Rachel blushing at what she was wearing a red tank top a black short skirt and black heel boots. Delta was help from the floor by her sister Rachel then Naruto was look at his sisters then decided to talk ask them " what are you doing here in the village hidden in the leaf ?''all three girls were looks at each other then said "we are here to become ninja" team 7 look at the girls with crazy expression then said "how are you going to become ninja you will have to go to the academy then the exam to be a ninja" all three girls started to laugh and giggle at them then team 7 look at each others then ask "what so funny" the girls stop laughing then said "you don't remember we already went to academy and became ninja before we all went to different time see look at are headband'' squad 7 look at the girls and saw their leaf headband tied to their arm. They told Naruto that they live outside of the village in mansion and their family is living their now and they saw two girls with light pink hair walking with a guy with white hair look mad girl ninja had hearts in their eyes look at him. Then they came to the group the two pink hair girls hug Rachel very tightly both saw Naruto and hug him then said "Hi my name is Charollte Uzumaki she bow to Naruto friends" next the other one spoke " Hello my name is Mihura Uzumaki nice to meet you two" they both look at the three dots on her head then the last one spoke "my name is Zero Uzumaki nice to meet you both losers" Sauske got mad on what Zero said about being a losers was about to kick when something was holding his ankle he look and saw Rachel hold his foot then she let go of his foot then said "please don't fight please forgive Zero rudeness" she went to Zero and hit him on his head he took his hands out of his pocket rubbing his head where she hit him the he ask" why did you hit me he almost kick me" then she said " you started it first that made him mad now apology to him" Zero apology to Sauske and Sakura then went home. Rachel ask "why are you in the village now" they said "to buy apples" Rachel to go with them then Sauske ask to go to they both said yes and Sauske and Rachel said goodbye and went off with her sister and Sauske to buy apples. The rest of them were standing until Sakura told them that she had to go home she walk away. Naruto ask his sister if he could come live with them they both said yes and stared to walk where Naruto live got his stuff then left with his sister to go to his new home.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 Sauske was look at Rachel blushing at her she notcied that Sauske was she turn to him to see his head turn the other way then he said "Rachel… will you go out with ..me " he ask her in a low voice that she could not hear. Rachel was walk until her guradian characters came out from her bag Rachel character name were Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, Karin , Iru, Eru , Temari , kuso kuso ,yuri, suisen, bara, ayame they look at Sauske ask Rachel "Rachel who is this guy? He kind of cute don't you think?" Rachel was look at dia who was look at Sauske. Rachel ask " something wrong dia it look like your think something" dia said " he out for revenge to kill some who kill his clan" Rachel said "what" then turn to ask her sister that if she and Sauske can go on a walk by themselves they said yes both disppear in swirl of wind of leaves then Sauske saw ask Rachel "what happening" she then pulled him to the Uticha district and found his house where he use to live and went to his old room. She lay him on the bed then layed on top of him then she smack him in the face make it red he pulled her down then he yelled in her face saying " why did you do that !" she then was pulled closer until his lips and her lips were togother until he started trying to take off her shirt she got up and sat up on the bed then Sauske sat next to her trying to get her to laid down but she said no he then ask her" what wrong Rachel'' she then said "that she was almost rape by a boy in her class making me scared of being rape again". Sauske look at her and said" I will not do that to you I promise" she said ok then was pulled down back to the bed taking off her red tank top showing her bra then he took off his shirt before he could take off her bra there was a phone ringing from her pocket she look to see her sister name on her phone then sauske kept kiss her saying "leave it" she said "no" then pick it up she got up and went outside then she came back saying " I told that I need to talk to you alone for two night she said ok"he then pull her body to bed and said "who said we were going to talk" take off her bra showing her boobs Sauske look at her boobs lick them as she moaned then they countinue. **_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 1 Naruto and team 7 was running look through room look for their friend Sauske they all heard a loud noise coming from the middle of the hallway they all ran to the middle of the hall Sakura, Astera, Orihime got there first to see Sai they tried to catch their breath when someone called their name "Sakura, Orihime, Astera they stop and turn their heads slowly seeing they best friend Sauske Sakura called his name "Sauske" Naruto and Rachel ran and look up to see Sauske their best friend. Naruto started to talking saying " why did you not break our bond weren't you going to break our bond Sauske" Sauske said " because I don't want to do what he ask I can't image doing something like that" he jump down land next to Naruto. Sauske saw Rachel behind Naruto he started to walk up to her he grab her hand saying "your coming with me" she struggle to get free from his grip but failed she was standing in front of him he said something in her ear "do you want to come with me" she said "take me with you" before they left Sauske kiss her lips when he broke the kiss she fell into his arms then carried her bridal style they both went back up to the spot where he stood then Naruto saw his sister in Sauske arms Astera came next to Naruto flying up to Sauske with Orihime they both land next to Sauske Naruto saw this asking them "why are you going with Sauske I thought you were my sisters hn leaving me and going with him and Sauske why did you kiss Rachel" Astera said " because we must protect Rachel it's our destiny please forgive us Naruto we love you very much but we have to protect Rachel" Orihime talk next and said "Musbia and Tyskyoumi will be on your team from now until we get back ok be safe" they all stop when they saw Kabuto and Orichima by side Orihime and Astera they were surprise until they saw Rachel in Sauske arms Orichima smirk and thought " this will be interesting" they all disappear in a fire Naruto scream "Raachel" he started to cry.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Everyone meet at where the chunnin exam will be held they wait for Rachel. They saw her coming wearing a purple short sleeve shirt and her blue jeans with her black boots when she got there Sakura was surprised what she was wearing and said " you can't wear that how will you move Rachel then said " I move faster in these clothes so leave me alone" she walk up too Sauske and said hi he said yeah Naruto was surprise when Sauske did not push Rachel away and said hn. Naruto went up to Sauske and ask Sauske do you have a cold you did not push Rachel out the way and said hn. They went inside to see many people gather around Rachel saw a boy on the floor and a girl who got punch in the face when Rachel saw that she went up to the two boys and said "why did you two do that you had no right -" she was cut off when one of them punch in her face she started to laugh and said " you made a big mistake" her eyes turn red then her clothes started to she change into her angleloid outfit then said " you two reverse the genjustu on yourself and the room this is the second floor or I will tell the hokage on you both joinun" she used her finger and said "release" when the two boys change into older men and the floor room number change into 201 the two men ran away. Rachel went over to the girl with the buns in her hair and the boy with the huge eyebrows then ask them "need help" she help them off the floor then went back too her teammates and change back into her clothes then said " sorry Sauske, Naruto, Sakura, Astera, Orihime" they it's ok they were about to start too walk when Lee walk up to Sakura and ask " Are you Sakura" she said yes then he said " please be my girlfriend I vow to protect you with my life" she said Definitely not he ask "why" she said because you are a weirdo" he drop his head then Naruto started to laugh when the boy with the long came up too Rachel and Sauske and ask Rachel " hey you what your name" Rachel turned around and was about to say her name when Sauske came in front of her and said " she is not obligated to answer neither am I " Neji said " who ask you I was asking that cute girl" Sauske said " fine" he step back standing next to Rachel she said " My name is Rachel Uzumaki nice to meet you" she said sounding in cute voice then he said his name " my name is Neji Hyguua" she ask " are you related to Hinta " he said yes then two little girls with purple hair and blonde hair came and hug Rachel legs saying " big sister we miss you let's play game Rachel bet down and hug them saying " Satoko and Rika I cant play game now ok we will play a game when I get home ok" then they ask " can we stay please we want to protect you please" they made puppy dogs eyes she said ok they said thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

Sauske was in his bed watching outside holding his neck remembering the curse mark he and Rachel got thinking should they join Orichmara so they can get stronger he then heard a knock on the door he said come in he then saw Rachel coming in wearing a black tee shirt saying love on it a black skirt and black boots. He smirk look at her then got up from his bed look at her she sat down in a chair he grab her then push her on the bed pulling her shirt up to see her bra she said what are you doing I came to talk to you he said we will talk later now he started to lick her neck she moan he was now taking her bra off throwing it then started to suck her boobs saying you are so cute she blush they stop when they heard Sakura voice she put down her shirt then they heard Naruto voice Sauske got mad then the door open to see Sakura and Naruto Sauske got off his bed then Rachel was looking at the window then Sauske said Naruto do you want to fight with me he said yes Rachel tried to stop him. 1 hour had pass when their sensei came and stop the fight Rachel had tears in her Kaishi ask Sauske if he tried to kill Naruto Rachel came up to him and said I hate you I never want to see you again she ran to the stair case crying Sauske was upset he jump down to a building to see Rachel running away he chased after her. She was at tree then saw Sauske he stand in front of her she said get away from me he then pinned her to a wall he kissed her she accepted the kiss when they both saw 4 guys gather around them Sauske was protecting Rachel until they said that they want to talk they said to come with them


End file.
